Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
The Stryfe is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It is powered by four "AA" batteries. It comes packaged with a six dart clip and six Elite Darts. Details The Stryfe is a small, clip-fed semi-automatic flywheel blaster. It features a small acceleration trigger which allows for the blaster to be powered up for firing. It also has two tactical rails, a small one below the muzzle and a long one at the top rear of the blaster. There are barrel extension and shoulder stock attachment points as well. The clip release is located in front of the firing trigger and is now an orange button. The muzzle has a counter-clockwise rifled texture, similar to the Retaliator's barrel extension. Opening the top jam door slows the flywheel faster than normal; this appears to be a safety mechanism and works even if power is lost before the flywheel stops spinning. History The Stryfe (originally spelled Strife) was first announced in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite seriesJason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. Reloading and firing To reload the Stryfe, turn off the blaster. Press and hold the clip release button and remove the equipped clip. Load up to six darts into the packaged clip and load it into the blaster while keeping the clip release button pressed down. Turn the blaster back on and pull the acceleration trigger to rev up the flywheels. Pull the firing trigger to fire a dart. It may take a moment for the flywheel system to reach full speed; if full acceleration is not permitted, range will be decreased. Review The Stryfe is a good blaster firing 55 feet. It jams a lot because sometimes darts it'll get cought behind the dart tooth.Just make sure you load the darts correctly and pull the trigger fast. It fires darts very fast. This is a good secondary in a war loadout. It is slighly heavy. Trivia *Due to the inner barrel width of the Longstrike barrel extension, it will be worn down on the inside when attached to the Stryfe. It does not wobble like the Retaliator's barrel extension, however. *Due to the Stryfe not being designed with a specific extension in mind, the Retaliator's barrel extension tends to wobble when attached. *Due to the N-Strike clips and drums having a weaker spring, the Stryfe is only compatible with N-Strike Elite and drums without modification. The N-Strike Elite Firefly Tech clip is excluded due to the fact that is is essentially a repaint with a stronger LED. *Much like the Recon / Retaliator is the most compact form of the clip system, the Stryfe is the most compact form of the flywheel clip system (that can take all attachments). *It is believed to be derived from the Barricade clip modification which attaches a receiver to a Barricade, effectively making it a clip fed blaster. The Stryfe eliminates the need for this modification. Gallery 91m+Qzx5iVL. AA1500 .jpg|The Stryfe's packaging. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters